Ceiling mounted indoor units mounted on the ceiling of a room have been used as indoor units for air conditioning devices. An indoor unit of this type includes an indoor unit body including an indoor heat exchanger and a blower fan that are housed in a casing having an opened bottom, and a decorative panel attached to the bottom of the indoor unit body.
In this indoor unit, the decorative panel includes a panel body with a suction port and an outlet port, and a suction grill fitted in the suction port of the panel body.